Tabuu vs Palkia
Tabuu vs Palkia.png|KingDedede8888 Backgrounder (437).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Tabuu vs Palkia is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. Description Controllers of Space? Check! Incredibly powerful? Check! Insanely overpowered moves? Check! Which dimension has the strongest god? Interlude Wiz: They are the gods of space, controlling every piece of matter on completely dimensions. Good vs Evil, Big vs Small! Boomstick: Fucking OVERPOWERED rainbow wings vs Excessively destructive weird long-ranged slash in a battle of annoying, hard to avoid moves! Wiz: Tabuu, the demonic god of destruction, and lord of the Subspace. Boomstick: And Palkia, the creator of Space itself with the head in the shape of a di- Oh, sorry! He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Tabuu Wiz: Welcome to the World of Trophies! In this land, there are two kinds of people... Boomstick: Random people who are rarely ever seen, and the Smashers! Wiz: The Smashers reside in different parts of the World, and are responsible for actually important tasks. Or MMA, for that matter. When they're defeated, they are turned into small statues that represent them, and can only be brought back by being tapped by another Smasher. Boomstick: Luckily for them, none of those tasks include saving the world! Wiz: Yes. Well... At least for a long time. I mean, now, visit the Subspace! This desert, void-like, infinite alternate Dimension, has only got one innhabitant, oh, actually two! Sonic the Hedgehog, and a being of destruction, god of the whole place: Its name... Is Tabuu. This being wanted to expand Subspace by bringing areas from the World of Trophies right into it. But there's one little problem... Boomstick: OH, LET ME GUESS! Maybe it was because you can't bring A FUCKING COUNTRY into another Dimension, right? Wiz: That too- I mean, NO! But we'll get to this later. The main problem is that... Tabuu is unable to leave Subspace by himself. He would need something to teleport him out of there. And considering there... Weren't really any reality warpers around there, and there's no fucking way someone from The World of Trophies help him out, he needed help of someone who he either created, or he would find a way to manipulate by tricking him, or her. Tabuu, however, manages to find a way to control the Smashers... By manipulating the World of Trophies's god, Master Hand, who couldn't even speak, making controlling its body, or hand, pretty easy when using chains. Master Hand was now litterally a puppet. Boomstick: And when acting as Master Hand, he hired some minions, and an army of robots who were originally supposed to help kids on videogames set bombs that opened portal. No, i mean, literally! He had an army of robotic fucking operating buddies! I wonder if his weapon is the Power Glove... Wiz: By using Ganondorf and Bowser, Tabuu managed to turn multiple Smashers into trophies, to prevent enemies when fusing The World of Trophies and doing it with no problem at all. Aaaaand it didn't work, as all the trophies were turned back into their original forms by the others. Boomstick: And then Ganondorf discovers Tabuu was controlling his master all the time, aaand then he tries to free Master Hand, and theeeeen... Ganondorf jumps towards Tabuu, but is one shot and turned into a trophy, when falling down, he accidentally hits Master Hand and frees him from his chains. The hand hits the ground, bleeding, but still moves, and flies towards the enemy, who counters it, and kills him. Boomstick: Well, at least that made the good Smashers notice h-''' Colorful wings come out of Tabuu's body, and when flapped, they create a shockwave that turns every single smasher into a Trophy. '''Boomstick: Holy shit... Wiz: Yep. The thing is... Tabuu is insanely powerful. Not only did he easily counter and kill Master Hand, the GOD of the World of Trophies, but he also one shot every single Smasher at the area with a single move. Boomstick: And if it wasn't for King Dedede, who used badges to revive Luigi, Ness, Kirby, and then everyone else, it would have been game over for the Smashers. Wiz: And even then, Tabuu would still have actually succeded one shotting everyone else if his move wasn't stopped, and permanently weakened Boomstick: Still, dude's a MONSTER, and that rainbow wings... Things move is still that... FUCKING CHEAP ANNOYING ONE HIT K.O! Wiz: Well, you can still dodge it by rolling, or teleporting. Boomstick: Tell me this again when i buy a new Wii... Or a Wii U... Or maybe a new SSBB Disc. Wiz: *sigh* '' And just like he caught Master Hand, he can use his Chains of Light, to tie his enemies and beat them around like a yo-yo. '''Boomstick: Stupid little Glitch Man...' Wiz: He can also transform into a shark-shaped blade, or two golden brackets that trap the opponent, them slam into the ground. Boomstick: Or make his own arms blades, and slash the enemies in half. Ha, take that, Pikachu! What? Want to kill Tabuu? He can simply generate an electric field and counter it! Wiz: He can also do combos of kinda ranged purple slashes, and command small explosions by pointing at the locations he wants to blow up. Boomstick: Just like Michael Bay when adding special effects... Wiz: No- I mean, exactly! He can also create illusion versions of himself, and throw them at enemies. The illusions... Explode when colliding. Boomstick: Stop being a glitch and reveal yourself, Michael Bay! Wiz: He can also create a dragon-head-shaped giant laser shooter that... Well, you got what it does, right? Boomstick: I believe it shoots fire seals! Wiz: Tabuu is also able to shoot bullets, and energy balls, which together, can make a hell of a combo! Boomstick: Not to mention his HUGE, three bladed shurikens that when thrown, have the same effect as boomerangs! I'm telling you Wiz, he MUST be litterally a representation of a glitch! Wiz: He also has the power to shoot laser from his eyes. Or at least from where his eyes should be! Boomstick: Look at his size! I don't get how could these lasers even hit anyo-''' Wiz: He can grow into huge sizes. '''Boomstick: I'm serious, Wiz, he's a beta character, and a glitch! Wiz: Just because he's unbalanced and overpowered. No, he's just the god of Subspace, and the toughest being in the Smash Bros Universe... He's like... A taboo. Ganondorf notices Master Hand is being controlled by chains, like a puppet by a glitchy, blue being. As the screen shows the being, his name appears on the screen: "TABUU" Boomstick: We could sure pit him against Michael Bay! Wiz: Sssshhhh! Palkia Wiz: Billions of years ago... There was nothing. Litterally nothing, except an egg. Boomstick: Until a certain day... Wiz: Well. Boomstick, at this umm... Not what i'd call time, time didn't exist, so... Well... Until a certain... Well, let's just say the egg simply hatched, giving birth to Arceus, the god of the Pokémon Universe... And it wasn't an universe either, considering the fact that space didn't exist at this time. Boomstick: Poor Arceus... The guy doesn't even have a birthday! And just to make things worse, our newborn god was alone, litterally in the middle of nothing... Well, since space didn't exist, middle isn't a valid expression, so... Goddammit, this guy's life must have been a piece of shit! Wiz: That's exactly why he used his one thousand arms to create other gods, that created Space, Time, and Anti-Matter. Boomstick: Well... Why anti-matter? And also, where the FUCK are those arms? All i see is a llama with rings around it! Wiz: Well, it doesn't matter now, considering we're talking about one of his creations... The being that controls time is known as Dialga, the controller of anti-matter is called Giratina- Boomstick: AKA Pokémon Lucifer! Wiz: And the controller of Space is Palkia, who is now teleporting something towards itself... It doesn't teleport into Death Battle... It teleports DEATH BATTLE towards itself! Boomstick: And it's a guy! His head is actually his di-''' Wiz: As you'd expect from the creator of space, Palkia has full control over the locations of everything in the universe, being even able to freely shuffle all the existing locations. However, just like some other legendaries, the guy doesn't exactly have much of a moveset... For a Pokémon. '''Boomstick: So, instead of OMG OVERPOWERED INVENCIBLE MOVESET!, you mean just extremely large? Wiz: No- I mean,basically! Boomstick: As the master of space, you can see the guy learns stuff earlier, he could use the paralyzing Dragon Breath since the start! How many levels did that Charmeleon take to learn that, again? Wiz: He can also scare opponents so much, the become like, almost unable to move by only doing a Scary Face. Boomstick: Not to mention Water Pulse, some kind of shootable water... Thing, that's able to confuse opponents... PLEASE, CHARIZARD STOP HITTING YOURSELF! Wiz: And Ancient Power, where he tosses rocks and raises all his stats. As something with claws, you'd already expect it to be able to slash! Boomstick: He's also able to summon and throw pointy Power Gems at others! Man, that thing must be rich! I wonder if these could be used as a beautiful, PAINFUL present to my ex-wife... Wiz: Palkia is also able to cover its tail in water, and swing it at opponents like a raging storm. Boomstick: And remember the Slash? He can also do a different kind of Slash with his Dragon Claws! Its like Slash, but... Well... It's... Umm, with Dragon Claws. But... Since he IS a dragon all the time, and uses the same claws all the time... Wiz: Well, i'm... Not sure what causes it, but this variation is slightly stronger, and... Well... He somehow purposelly changes the elemental type of the move from Normal to Dragon... Boomstick: As the controller of space, you'd already expect this guy to control the Earth, but with Earth Power, well, he controls it in a different way... By causing eruptions coming from the ground! Well... That reminds me of my ex-wife, but... I don't think he touches the ground with its head that's shaped like a di-''' Wiz: Palkia was also shown to have aura flowing on his body, being able to use Aura Sphere, a kind of Hadoken of the Pokémon Universe. His Aura Spheres are pink, and like any other, is certain to hit, except when the opponent is in an area where you can't see or touch, like underground, underwater, invisible, or teleported away. '''Boomstick: It's also able to use the ultimate Water-Type move, the Hydro Pump! This insanely huge and powerful Volume of Water shot by the guy's mouth may be able to miss, but if it DOES hit you, prepare to some devastating damage. Well, it is said to hit 80% of the time, but this means like, 20% on the World of Pokémon! Well, considering the shape of its head, i wonder if that how he makes children... Wiz: However, his ultimate move is the Spacial Rend. It's insanely powerful, being able to swap locations, cause huge damage to anyone nearby, teleport enemies around, and much more. Boomstick: Well, certainly don't mess with this spacial dinosaur with the head in the shape of certain part, because while it waits for some 10-years-old to come and capture it, certainly none of these kids will actually be succesful... Neither will them survive. The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow pink, its eyes glow orange, and its forearm starts to gather energy, also glowing pink. It then slashes the air and releases a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at the opponent. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!! Spear Pillar A boy wearing a red cap flew on his Charizard's back around the region of Sinnoh pointed to the top of Mount Coronet, and his Pokémon quickly rushed towards there. "As long as the legends are true... It should be there."- ''Said the boy, the legendary Pokémon trainer Red, right after landing on the ruins. He and all his team walked around, until they noticed a noise getting higher and higher... And the floor started to quake... A purple sphere emerged at the very back of the Spear Pillar, and the whole team ran towards the closest area to it. ''(Cues Victory Road) The sphere quickly blew up, sending Red and his Pokémon flying away. When he got up, a little dizzy, he noticed something standing right where the purple thing was... A Dinosaur-like creature, with pink pearls on its shoulders, and some strangely-shaped head, opened its eyes... It was the controller of space, Palkia. "There is it, attack!"-'' Shouted the Trainer, and so did his Pokémon. Venusaur started charging Solar Beam, Blastoise got into its shell and rushed towards the legendary while spinning, Snorlax used Hyper Beam, Lapras shot an Ice Beam, Espion shot a Psybeam, Charizard rushed towards the enemy covered in flames, and Pikachu ran in full speed with Volt Tackle. But before any of the moves could even reach Palkia, it roared violently, and a strange wave hit Red and all his Pokémon, making them dissappear. Where they dead? No, just teleported to various areas of the planet, and the same thing happened to multiple people, objects, and other things around the world... And out of it. ''(Music stops and the screen turns white) Later... As the screen went back to normal, only Palkia stood there, roaring victorously, until it noticed there was something else, well, it didn't stand, it floated ''there. A fully blue humanoid thing... Tabuu, god of Subspace. They both stared at each other, until suddenly, Tabuu spawned a Chain of Light and tried to hit Palkia with it, who managed to teleport and dodge it. ''(Cues Golden Sun- Final Battle) FIGHT! Tabuu quickly started shooting bullets at his opponent, who countered it with Power Gems. As the projectiles hit each other, they were all destroyed. The god of Subspace then tried to hit Palkia with a Chain of Light, but the Pokémon threw rocks at him with Ancient Power to block it, hit him many times, and raise all its stats. Tabuu prepared another attack, but before he could do anything, Palkia hit him with Water Pulse, crashing him into a pillar, and leaving him confused. The Pokémon took the opportunity, and rushed towards the enemy, preparing to Slash him in half. But in the last moment, the God of Subspace recovered and teleported behind the Legendary, transformed himself in two Golden Brackets, and trapped Palkia between them. He then slammed the brackets on the ground, with the Pokémon still trapped between them. Tabuu then went back to normal, and transformed his arms into blades, then repeatedely slash his opponent with them at extremely high speeds. As the Pokémon was flinched from the move, he created a giant laser shooter, and prepared to finish it all with it. But the Legendary recovered, and grabbed the Lord of Subspace by his head, opened a portal, threw him a few meters into the air, and violently hit him with Aqua Tail, knocking right towards the portal. But before Palkia could fly away, another Chain of Light grabbed him by the tail, and pulled him right towards his own portal... Shadow the Hedgehog vs Zero (Cues Boss- Vs Character) Palkia came out of the portal, and looked at his surroundings. It was some kind of abandoned Space Colony. Shadow, the hedgehog was there, shooting at Zero, who managed to dodge all the bullets. Barely. The Pokémon looked at the two fight, the robot pushed the hedgehog into the legendary, and then jumped. Shadow turned back to see what was the weird thing he had just bashed into, and he saw a giant dinosaur with pearls as shoulders and a dick as a head. The beast was groaning, and roared. The hedgehog quickly pulled a gun and pointed it at the newfound enemy, but before he could do anything, something grabbed the Pokémon by his neck and started suffocating him. The hedgehog looked at the thing, confused, a bright whip-like object, the Chains of Light, being held by a humanoid, hologram-like being, Tabuu. As Shadow was distracted, Zero came in, and sliced him in the back, although it still wasn't a kill. As the hedgehog and the robot went back to trading blows, hand-to-hand, Palkia managed to slash the Chain of Light in half, freeing him from the suffocation. He then spun the half of the chain Tabuu was holding around, and threw it into the wall. The Pokémon then started charging an Aura Sphere, and Tabuu started charging an Energy Ball. They both shot the projectiles at the same time, and the collision caused a small explosion. The god of Subspace teleported behind the enemy again, but this time, Palkia saw it coming, and instantly hit the foe with Aqua Tail, sending him flying away once again, towards the exact point Shadow and Zero traded blows. They both noticed, but the hedgehog noticed it first, and dodged it with Spin Dash. The robot, however, wasn't so lucky and didn't dodge it in time, and Tabuu crashed right on the top of him. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Palkia with its head up, charging an water attack. He couldn't escape, as Tabuu was still on him, and when the god of Subspace got up, it was too late. The Lord grabbed him by his arms using two Chains of Lights, and used him as a living shield. The Hydro Pump only hit Zero. He screamed in pain, he was overheating, being electrocuted due to being wet. Smoke came out of his body, his head was now looking down, with the expression of pain still there, but the destruction also danified the Space Colony's core, causing alarms. Shadow looked around, shocked. The colony could explode on any moment, but Tabuu and Palkia were still fighting, unaware of the danger. The hedgehog knew he needed to act. Meanwhile, Tabuu turned his hands into claws again, and flew towards the enemy in high speeds. Palkia turned his regular claws into Dragon Claws, and also rushed towards the foe. Both gods quickly slashed each other, each Slash causing small explosions, sparks flew around, they wouldn't tire out soon, but something stopped them: The hedgehog's voice. "Chaos... CONTROL!" Both combatants tried to protect themselves, but the Chaos Control teleported them to somewhere far away, and the Space Colony was back to normal. "YES! I did it!"-'' Victorously screamed Shadow. ''Deadpool vs Deathstroke (Cues The Chase of Highway) Both Tabuu and Palkia stopped slashing each other to try to understand what the f*ck had just happened: They had been warped to a city, back on the Earth? The Pokémon then noticed that, on the top of a blue bus, coming straight towards them, two men engaged in a swordfight, one of them dominating the other: The winning one was Deathstroke, the terminator, and the other was Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. But while the legendary Pokémon watched them, the enemy grabbed him by his tail with a Chain of Light, beat him around a bit, and threw him straight into the bus where the duel was happening, The collision was enough to make the vehicle explode. When Palkia looked at it, he saw the burning corpses of the dead people inside, Deathstroke still alive, slowly getting out of the blown-up thing, and his opponent, which was now reduced into a dead pool of blood (Got it? DEADPOOL of blood) The Pokémon prepared and shot an Aura Sphere, which Tabuu teleported to dodge, and threw back an energy ball. However, Palkia manipulated it, and so it just hit and exploded a near building. The Pokémon then shot another Aura Sphere, which this time, the lord of Subspace manipulated so it would explode some cars. Deathstroke had finished getting up, and saw the war between projectiles. Cars, buildings, trees, lives being destroyed. He just couldn't allow it to get that far. He grabbed a sword, and jumped on Palkia, trying to decapitate the Pokémon, who instead grabbed the mercenary, and threw him at the Subspace Master. Once again, Tabuu transformed his hands into blades, and slashed the "object" on his chest. When Deathstroke hit the ground, he tried getting up, desperately, and a pool of blood imediatelly formed around him. The god of Subspace then transformed into a shark-like blade, and kept flying through the enemy, causing small bleeding every time he hit the Pokémon. Palkia eventually managed to counter with a headbutt, followed by Scary Face, slowing Tabuu's incoming counter-attack, and then Power Gem, throwing the being into the ground. The Pokémon then violently roared, summoning the Earth Power. Eruptions started appearing all over the city. Deathstroke woke up. It took some time for him to get up. He looked around a bit, the city was on fire, explosions and fire everywhere His chest was still bleeding, and he was in extreme... Pain. He ferociously screamed, grabbed the sword he used to fight Deadpool and ran towards the two gods he knew were causing it all. Tabuu was immobile, on the ground. His opponent was floating, only 2 meter away from there. Palkia charged an Hydro Pump, but the Lord of Subspace knew when did he have to dodge: He was only tricking the Pokémon. When the attack was unleashed, the Subspacer teleported away, and used another Chain of Light to Suffocate the opponent once again. Until he heard a scream; That man who they supposedly killed before was back, running in full speed and rage. Tabuu tried shooting an energy ball, but Deathstroke simply dodged it. "Predictable"- ''Said Deathstroke, jumping on the Lord of Subspace. However, he ultimately only managed to cut the Chain in half, freeing Palkia. When Slade landed on the ground, he heard multiple noises. He knew what was coming. The Pokémon shot multiple Power Gems at the mercenary, who chopped all of them in half. He once again grabbed his sword and jumped towards the legendary, who countered with Water Pulse, throwing him into the ground. Slade slowly got up... But he had to struggle to even stay up, and couldn't even pick the sword up anymore. Not only did his chest bleed again, but he now had wounds all over his body. The Pokémon used Ancient Power to lift various rocks, and crush Deathstroke with them. The mercenary screamed in pain, covered with rocks, and then stood quiet. Before Palkia could resume to the bigger battle, he was hit in the back with an Energy Ball. Tabuu dived towards him right after. The Pokémon also flew towards the opponent on high speed, causing a destructive clash. The pool of blood started moving, it quickly took form, of a human... It wasn't the dead pool anymore... It was Deadpool again. ''"Whoa... This place has changed a bit since i lost my eyes last time!"- ''Said Wade. He then grabbed a clock from the 1950's out of nowhere, and looked at it. Only one minute since this had happened.- ''"Well... THAT escalated quickly..." '' He looked around, and spotted the gods's clash. ''"So... Are you serious? THEY caused this?! That's... The wrong location! Maybe some... Forbidden Lands would fit better, right?"-'' He then took a noteblock and a pencil out of nowhere. - ''"Let's change this battle a bit!" The clash between the gods ultimately ended up with Tabuu knocking Palkia a few meters away. Before the Pokémon could react, the Lord of Subspace had created clones of himself, and they all attacked. The legendarty managed to explode one or two with Water Pulse, but 8 of the clones hit him, and exploded at him, crashing him into a street on fire. Tabuu prepared to dive and finish the enemy of, and so was he going to do, until... They disappeared, with no particle effect or anything, they just disappeared. Deadpool laughed, and taunted, sarcastically imitating generic villains, with a stereotipical british accent: "Ye two are now trapped forever in the Forbidden Lands- ''And then returned to his normal voice- ''"Although Hyrule would be a good place to warp them to... Well, they are already done anyways." The Colossi Battle Royale (Cues In Awe of The Power) The two combatants arrived in some kind of field in... Many years B.C. Around them, there were many giant creatures fighting each other. There was a bearded, minotaur-like creature beating a similar creature with no beard... King Chilli: And so, no power. And holding a club A turtle-like beast roaring victoriously after slaughtering a giant horse-like being. A 30 meter tall, bull like animal fighting another minotaur thing. But Tabuu wasn't bothered by that, and once again used the enemy's distraction in his favor. He moved on with his dive, which sent the pokémon flying towards the back of the bearded minotaur, Barba,'s head. All the colossi stopped fighting and stared at the gods for some seconds. That is, until Malus pointed at two, and then shot a fire blast which sent both flying away. When the combatants got up, the colossi were all approaching them. Despite being still enemies, Tabuu and Palkia united forces to save their asses lives. They scrambled locations around the universe (Which was thousands of years before the one we live), including living beings, and teleported away. However, when they teleported away, after the shockwave that left the colossi dizzy for a few seconds, they switched places with someone... And that was Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn. "YOU SUCK"- ''Said Kahn, who was taunting an opponent at the time he got teleported. Until he opened his eyes and looked around: He had just pissed off the colossi. He thought a little about it, and resumed to laughing. That is, until he got repeatedely stomped, electrocuted by Pelagia and Basaran, put in fire by Kuromori, and exploded by Malus. ''Ganondorf vs Doctor Doom (Cues Theme of Ganondorf) Doctor Doom shot lightining, blocking the opponent's bolts. This opponent... Wasn't Ganondorf anymore, he had turned into just a beast. But while the bolts collided, Ganon shot flames out of his mouth, which could have killed Doom if Tabuu and Palkia hadn't come out of nowhere at the exact moment. When the fire hit Palkia's back, a message popped up on Ganon's face... "It's not very effective" The Pokémon angrily turned his head, and glared at Ganon for a short time. The beast knew what was coming, and pointed his trident at the legendary. They both rushed towards each other, and clashed their weapons. The result of the duel was never defined, as Tabuu started shooting boomerang shurikens at everyone in the room. The Pokémon finally remembered he was actually supposed to be fighting the Subspacer, so he slashed Ganon's stomach, who was too busy defending himself from the shurikens, then threw the boar-like beast at the Lord of Subspace. Doctor Doom would not allow Tabuu to hit him anymore. He jumped in the air, flipped, and prepared to stomp the holographic man. "FOOT DIVE!"- ''Screamed Doom, heading towards the attacker. However the Subspacer countered by grabbing Ganon, who was also flying towards the Lord of Subspace with his stomach bleeding, with a Chain of Light, and threw it at the Marvel Villain. When the two former combatants hit the ground, Victor was crushed and killed by the boar, who was still breathing. The Pokémon then lifted some Power Gems, which Tabuu dodged by teleporting, which somehow managed to explode the gems. After some time, Tabuu appeared right behind the enemy, AGAIN, and chopped him in the back, throwing the legendary into the ground. Palkia breathed heavily, but got up, and shot Water Pulse at the enemy before he could do anything else. The Pokémon lifted Ancient Power rocks again, and threw them at the enemy, who lifted an electric barrier to protect himself. Some of the rocks, though, started hitting things such as walls, tables, and the roof of the castle, obviously destroying it all. A shockwave came out of nowhere, and a cloaked man with a metal mask was suddenly there, sitting on a floating throne. The REAL Doctor Doom had just appeared. ''"PATHETIC!"-'' Said Doom, who bursted into laughter. Both gods stopped what they were doing, and flew towards the Marvel villain, who simply hit them with lightning bolts, throwing them into the ground, making them stunned. Doom then came out of the throne, but still floating in the air, with his arms crossed. ''"Beware of my power!"-'' Shouted Doom. Lightning bolsts fell down, explosions appeared out of nowhere, and the ground started shaking. The screen started going white, and the combatants went... Back to the future... ''Upchuck vs Munchlax (Cues Vs. Champion) Tabuu and Palkia arrived on a forest. They looked around a bit, and noticed large pieces of rock around. While the rocks where all dirty, partially buried, and destroyed, they were all easily recognizable. It was the same castle they battled seconds ago, only milennia later. They also noticed a little Pokémon rolling over some... Weird alien creature. The Pokémon was a wild Munchlax, and the alien was Upchuck. Tabuu used the fact that Munchlax was stretched in the shape of a ball to grab it with a Chain of Light, and throw him at the enemy's face. The hit made Palkia cover his face in pain, and as he recovered, he saw Tabuu was now throwing the gigantic forest's trees at him. The legendary blocked them all by swiftly slashing at the projectiles in half. Upchuck was eating all the pieces of wood that were falling down, so he wasn't crushed... Yet. Munchlax slowly got up, wounded, and looked at the raining pieces of wood. He knew he had to do something with the gods battling there, and so he did. The little guy used Metronome as a final resort, and it sure worked! "Munchlax used Draco Meteor!" Tabuu stopped throwing trees, Palkia stopped slashing, and Upchuck continued eating the endless sea of cut down pieces of wood. Meteors coming all over down the sky, and blowing up parts of the forest. The god teleported away, and when the alien noticed, it was too late. He was crushed, blown up, and killed by a meteor. Raiden vs Nu-13 "You ready to fucking give up?"- ''Asked Raiden. ''(Cues A Stranger) "Never"- ''Answered Nu, cryptic The two combatants fought through a building, which ended up collapsing which the two. However, something... Unusual happened. In the area which the building once was, there were two beings, who seemed to have just arrived on the city, shooting energy balls/Aura Spheres at each other, some of the projectiles missing and destroying entire buildings. Both cyborgs decided they should stop the two gods. Both Tabuu and Palkia heard noises of something approaching them, so they stopped shooting the energy balls. They soon noticed Raiden, jumping on the Subspacer, and Nu-13, on the Pokémon. Before the Lord of Subspace could react, he was already thrown hundreds of meters into the air byt the Ripper. The legendary had more luck, and with Water Pulse, managed to crash the attacker into a skyscrapert into construction, which immediatally fell and crushed the cyborg. Palkia then flew in extremely high speeds upwards, towards the enemy. As Tabuu saw the opponent approaching, he instantly teleported them both to far away again. ''Mega Man vs Shovel Knight (Cues Fighting with All our Might) "What the?" Before he could complete the speech, Shovel Knight was hit by a bunch of blades, which bounced from rock to rock in a plane of grass. However, he soon recovered, and jumped at his opponent, Mega Man. However, before the two combatants collided, there was suddenly a blast between them. As the android and the knight got up, the smoke from the blast started clearing up, but before it was completely cleared, a blue, holographic-like being came flying out of the blast's hit area, and fell right on top of Mega Man. When Tabuu was getting up, the Pokémon started charging Hydro Pump, and the android had a flashback... Zero... He saw it through the Space Colony ARK's camera system. Zero had died through the same way he was about to suffer. Until... A shovel hit Tabuu in the face, which let Mega escape. Shovel Knight and Mega Man calmly watched the Subspacer being hit by Hydro Pump, and being thrown miles away. "There's one left, child!"-'' Said the knight, pointing his sword towards the legendary. However, the robot stopped him. He had scanned and found out that the beastly monster is actually the god of space, Palkia. Upon realizing that for the first time, someone had recognized his godly power, the Pokémon decided not to attack them, but stopping attacking was a terrible mistake. He was hit in the back by lazers, and fell down forward. The android and the knight looked at where the shot came from: An army of R.O.Bs, who started setting up a Subspace Portal Bomb. Palkia tried to react, but when he got up, he felt like he was stabbed in the back by five weapons at the same time, and screamed in pain: Tabuu was holding him with the Chain of Light. Mega Man decided that they needed to inform Dr. Light, and so him and the newfound ally ran away. ''(Cues Dental Battle Plan) The Bomb's counter reached zero. The R.O.B units started turning off. A purple portal to Subspace slowly started emerging, sucking everything upon a 200 meter range into the Alternate Dimension, including Tabuu and Palkia. (Cues Creator of Worlds) The Legendary Pokémon woke, and got up. A silent, endless purple dimension was where he was. He had just reached Subspace. In the endless land, there was only one thing: Tabuu himself, floating calmly, with his head turned down. The end of the fight was about to begin. Palkia charged Dragon Breath, while Tabuu created a quantum cannon, who started shooting an extremely powerful beam. The two projectiles collided, causing a huge explosion. When the dust caused by the blast faded away, the two were once again clashing, with the Subspacer arms turned into blades, and the Legendary's claws turned into their Dragon version. They both received meters of knockback, and immediatally after, shot their respective main projectiles: Energy Balls and Aura Spheres. Every single collision of the spheres caused a small blast. Tabuu ended up being hit by a projectile first, and was crashed into the ground, where the enemy prepared an Aqua Tail to finish it. The Subspacer knew it was time, and he suddenly disappeared. The Pokémon was still charging the Aqua Tail, and knew it wasn't over. What it didn't expect was the fact that the opponent reappeared colossal, with his eyes glowing read, charging a laser beam. Palkia flew towards Tabuu's face, and tried unleashing the tail attack, but was hit by the laser, and violently crashed into the ground. The Legendary got up, and saw his opponent back to the normal, small form. He rushed towards the holographic man, who started creating two large colorful wings around his back. Just as the Pokémon was jumping on him, he released the Off Waves. Everything around him was completelybrightened up. The screen turned completely bright, everything he could see was his own body. You could guarantee he had won. (Cues Primal Dialga) Suddenly, Palkia approached him enough, with his Dragon Claws ready to attack, flying in high speeds towards the enemy. The Subspacer tried unleashing the Off Waves again, but the Legendary quickly slashed him dozens of times, faster than the eye could see, shattering the rainbow wings. The Pokémon covered his hands with Aura, and moved on to slashing the Lord of Subspace faster than the eye can see once again, covered his tail with water, and aura once again, started repeatedely hitting the enemy with it, burned him with an enhanced Dragon's Breath, threw powerful Power Gems through the hologram man, and as a finale... Palkia's hands were not only with Dragon Claws activated, and covered with Aura: It had now dimensional matter covering it too. He charged the final blow for a few seconds, and unleashed it at Tabuu. Still at the completely white screen, Tabuu could still only see Palkia and his hands, until he started feeling extreme pain. He looked around a bit: His legs and arms were slowly being deintegrated. Everything, litterally everything was turning white, as the Subspace was slowly fading away too. Tabuu's torso was also fading. He tried to shoot one last laser before his neck and head were deintegrated, but he ultimately couldn't. Back at Earth, more specifically, at the field the R.O.Bs set up the Subspace portal Bomb... The giant, 200 hundred square meters purple portal started brightening, until it glew white, some sound came out of it, and it blew up. However, the explosion didn't affect the environment, and the field was back to normal. At the center of the area that was once the portal, Palkia got up. He looked around, and knew it was over. The Pokémon then roared victoriously. K.O! All the combatants and other citizens that survived the battle between the gods hear the roar, and smile, at least acknowleging the destruction was over. Conclusion Boomstick: And that's what you get for OHKOing me when i was Cap! Wiz: Tabuu was insanely powerful, being able to one hit K.O any Smash Bros character, including ones with planet-level durability like Kirby and others. Boomstick: However, Smash Bros durabilities are complete BULLSHIT! If Kirby can be turned into a trophy by falling into holes in that game. ''' Wiz: Not to mention, if the Off Waves were so powerful, they should be able to obliterate characters who were trophies at the time, like Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf. '''Boomstick: Tabuu one shot Master Hand, but he was still shown to survive the attack, and at official descriptions, Master Hand was clearly stating to be holding back, and actually having unimaginable power which has yet to be shown, which is probably the Master Core, which wasn't unleashed against our so beloved Subspacer. Wiz: Tabuu's Off Wings can be permanently weakened, while the Spacial Rend can NOT. And since Palkia created the fabric of space, and spent millennia in a world full of dangerous beasts, he is much more experienced in combat. Boomstick: Especially considered Tabuu spent all his life in, well, AND ENDLESS VOID WITH NOTHING IN IT! Wiz: And the differences in power were very clearly shown throughout the games... Boomstick: To fully mess with locations, Tabuu needed his R.O.B units to well... Compress the... Locations.JPG files. Wiz: Meanwhile, in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Palkia was shown to be able to fully shuffle the locations, living beings, and objects randomly. Boomstick: It's not a Tabuu to accept that Tabuu was Spacial RendERED... Rekt. Wiz: The Winner, is Palkia. A Message from KingDedede8888 Please don't be sad if the battle you asked for didn't end up as a cameo. The thing is, i decided that if all the planned cameos appeared, it would end up unnescecarilly long. Cameos * Ganondorf vs Doctor Doom ''by BonBooker * ''Upchuck vs Munchlax ''by Quauntonaut * ''Shadow the Hedgehog vs Zero ''by Metal Mario875 * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13|''Raiden vs Nu-13]] by Ike Maus * ''Mega Man vs Shovel Knight ''by TendoTheGamer * ''The Colossi Battle Royale ''by KingDedede8888 * ''Deadpool vs Deathstroke ''by Torrian Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015